


Untitle

by E1945



Category: Untitle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E1945/pseuds/E1945





	Untitle

金髮的美國人從他身後摟住他，雙手交疊在他的胸前。  
王耀被阿爾碎亂的頭髮刺的有點癢，輕輕抬了下肩示意那顆腦袋離開：「為什麼帶我來這裡呢。」  
阿爾有點兒不捨地離開了那個溫暖的肩膀，隨即鬆開雙手顫抖著往手裡哈了口熱氣後來回搓著。  
冷死了這破天氣。  
「因為啊，我覺得你應該會喜歡這裡，噢不，我覺得你挺適合這裡的，耀。」  
王耀轉過身面對著他，圍在兩個人脖子上的那條圍巾因為轉身的動作把兩個人的脖子都勒了一下，他尷尬地皺了皺眉「我就說不要搞這麼幼稚的行為！要圍你自己圍！」說罷把想把自己脖子上的圍巾取下來，卻猝不及防地被對方不知道冰冷到零下幾度的雙手伸過來貼在自己臉上——  
「阿爾肥你找死！！！」  
「啊哈哈哈哈！！！是hero贏了！！！」  
王耀眼裡頓時燃起烈火，一把抓住阿爾那邊的圍巾死死扯住：「手暖了是吧！！！讓你的屍體冷一下！！」  
「不不不不要！！！耀！！！會，會死人的！！！」阿爾被勒得上氣不接下氣地求饒。  
「讓你還玩這種幼稚的把戲！還玩！！」王耀鬆開手離開圍巾的同時也立刻把冷冰冰的手伸高穩穩地貼在阿爾的雙頰：「啊哈哈哈哈好暖啊！！」  
阿爾把自己雙手也貼到臉上的雙手上：「呼！好冷！」雙眼一直目不轉睛看著王耀凍得發紅的臉，然後低頭湊過去吻他。  
阿爾的舌頭細舔過王耀半抿著的薄唇，原本冰凍的嘴唇很快就因為這樣相互地摩擦著慢慢溫熱了起來，雙手緊摟在他腰間，似乎能在這樣的冰天雪地中索取一點溫暖，王耀也開始慢慢回應著他，用牙齒輕咬著他的唇，然後舌頭也碰到一起來回糾纏著。  
阿爾偷偷睜開眼睛看了下王耀，他喜歡和王耀接吻，每一次王耀都是乖乖地閉著眼認真接吻的樣子讓他覺得真是虔誠得不得了。  
兩個人分開的時候都聽到對方略重的呼吸，哈出的熱氣消逝在空氣中。  
「耀！你看，燈亮了！」阿爾手指向大橋示意王耀去看。  
整座朱紅色的大橋的燈光在夜幕籠罩的前一刻從近到遠如同花火一樣綻放，燈火周邊都像是氤氳著驅散寒冷的溫暖，熠熠生輝，這絢麗的夜晚也將來臨。  
「好美，這一定是世界上最美麗的一座橋。」王耀看著燈光呆住了眼。  
「當然！因為hero是～美國嘛。」阿爾低頭把右臉貼到王耀的左臉上：「要是夏天的話，金門海峽的海風你也一定會很喜歡的，只可惜現在是冬天，海浪聲也沒有夏天好聽。」  
「真的好漂亮啊……」  
「灣區很多你的家人喔。」  
「嗯，現在也是你的家人了。」王耀微笑著回答，忽然感覺到一隻一直就不怎麼安分的冰手伸到自己大衣裡面，正貼著背脊往上挪動，涼颼颼的感覺讓他立刻把對方推開：「阿爾肥你沒死夠是不是！」  
「回酒店回酒店回酒店！」作俑者笑得一臉無辜地牽起王耀的左手把它放進自己的外套口袋然後半拉著對方往回走。

「美／國先生？美／國先生？」  
耳邊傳來叫喚自己的聲音，阿爾回過神來才發現本田在對面。  
「叫了您很多聲了。」本田頷首道。  
「啊哈哈哈不好意思，最近狀態都不怎麼好！」阿爾用拳頭搥了幾下額頭，對忽然跳出作亂的那個人的回憶殺表示不忿。怎麼會忽然想起這麼久之前的事情啊，真是頭疼。  
「有關我家上司新通過的安／保／條／約的有關資料就在此文件袋中，有勞您交給您家上司過目了。」本田菊鞠躬遞過牛皮紙文件袋。  
「啊都說了跟hero不用這麼客氣的啦，我們之間的合作關係你應該很清楚才對。」阿爾一手接過文件袋，另一手伸去摸本田的臉，語氣變得認真：「這裡也只有我和你而已。」  
「在下明白了，那麼，我先告辭了，還有別的事情要處理。那個，這段時間我也是還繼續留在美國。」本田又深深鞠了個躬。  
「今晚沒空？」  
「嗯，是的。」  
「好吧，路上小心。」阿爾把頭湊過去。  
倏忽間一張在寒風中笑著的臉掠過腦海。在阿爾即將碰到本田嘴角的時候。  
就像是嚇了一跳，他有點受驚地把本田的肩膀輕推了一下。  
「怎麼了？」本田試探地看著他偏過去的臉。  
「最，最近，最近起風了哈哈哈哈hero有點感冒。」阿爾轉回頭來立刻換回招牌式大笑：「你路上小心，我先回去躺一下哈哈哈。」  
「啊，這樣，您也保重身體，在下告辭了。」

在聽見關門聲之後，阿爾如釋重負地跌墜在辦公椅上，手在桌面散亂的各種資料中急切地找尋著之前故意藏得很深的一份文件。  
看到了幾個關鍵字詞之後他利落地從底下抽出，一次又一次生怕自己會漏掉什麼似的看著這份有關於近日王耀家上司訪美的有關通知。  
儘管他早就知道文件所有的單詞都跟「王耀」沒有一毛錢關係。  
「大概，大概也是不會來的。」喃喃說著，好像能看見王耀就在他面前指著他的鼻子罵他「你這個帝國主義的頭號分子我這輩子都不會踏上你這片滿是銅臭的土地」似的。  
想起某人不久前還跟某個斯拉夫人高調秀恩愛，剛才閃過的回憶殺簡直就是極其諷刺，想到這裡就恨不得掐死自己，竟然還沒有完全忘掉這種赤裸裸的黑歷史。  
誰年輕沒有犯過什麼錯呢這真的是黑歷史阿黑歷史阿慘不忍睹的黑歷史！  
阿爾手扶著額頭撐在辦公桌上清算著自己。

——嘛，其實也不是黑歷史吧。只是這樣花開不結果的慘痛經歷倒是讓自己再也不相信什麼愛情而已。  
「說白了我自己就是在逃避而已啊。」  
阿爾雙手抱頭臉貼在桌子上，他覺得有點冷，可能是因為沒有關窗的關係，畢竟已經入秋了。

前幾天王耀上司到達的時候阿爾沒有跟著去接機，畢竟手頭上也還是有一大堆的東西要處理，接機這樣的事情自己非常非常非常不擅長，也覺得沒有什麼意義。

好像這樣就能完全跟某人斷絕關係似的。  
腦裡又忽然響起了大洋彼岸某兩個人的嘲笑聲。  
阿爾弗雷德你一定是病了，你出現了幻覺和幻聽你必須找個醫生看看了。阿爾瘋狂地甩著頭努力把那兩個可惡的聲音甩走。

阿爾弗雷德最近都沒有像現在這麼難過過。  
他想不出什麼讓自己覺得不滿足的理由，他是世界第一強國，軍事經濟政治文化都是，他被這個世界上很多人所讚頌著。  
不是「王耀」，不是「王耀」，不是「王耀」，這不是個理由，這不是個好理由。  
他深呼吸一口氣，伸手拉開那個木櫃的抽屜，放著一條圍巾和其他一些零零落落的紀念品，他發誓至少好幾個十年他沒有動過這個抽屜了。  
他把圍巾拿在手裡看了看，對著鏡子比了比這有點過分的長度，在脖子上繞了一圈又一圈，有點兒木櫃古舊的味道。  
「他現在跟那個人也會在貝加爾湖邊圍同一條圍巾麼？呵呵。」阿爾不禁自嘲。

「叩叩——」敲門聲打斷了阿爾的思索。  
「什麼事？」  
「本田先生現在在外邊。」助理慎重地回答著。  
「我現在就去。」阿爾把圍巾解下，但是他卻沒有記得他有約定過本田碰面啊。

本田依舊禮貌地深深鞠了個躬：「冒昧沒有先通知就來了。其實，我聽說，王先生這次也來了。」  
阿爾聽見「王」的時候心臟劇烈地跳動了一下，但是沒有說話。  
「隨行人員說是下機那時候在他家上司後面看到他了，雖然是穿了大風衣戴了帽子墨鏡口罩的樣子，但是還是能認得出來的。」本田笑了笑：「那位先生還是這麼低調呢，本來我還想約他吃頓飯什麼的。後來他和他上司似乎到了落腳的地方就分開了，說是想到美國周圍逛逛，去些有意義的地方。」  
阿爾回放著這一字一句，恨不得把這麼些單詞榨出骨髓來，  
「喔。知道了。其實，也不用告訴我。」阿爾看著本田的笑臉。  
有時候他覺得挺討厭日本人這種經過訓練一樣的營業式的微笑，令人覺得很敷衍，毫無真誠感。  
「在下先告辭了。」

西岸的秋風染黃了樹葉，他記得某人說過，秋天是一個充滿憂愁的季節。  
自回憶中那次以後已經數十年過去，阿爾弗雷德圍著圍巾獨自站在太平洋的海岸線上吹著海風，聽著風琴一樣的海浪聲，獨自一個等著金門大橋的燈光亮起。  
他之前去了唐人街走了一趟，他記得以前都是說粵語的多，現在說普通話的也漸漸多了起來。  
「耀，你看，燈亮了。」阿爾弗雷德一手撫著圍巾一手指著大橋。眼睛有點兒紅，他開始在懷疑海邊的秋風也會這樣乾燥嗎？他抽了抽鼻子，果然是要換季感冒的跡象啊。  
「先生，有什麼可以幫到您的嗎？」旁邊走過來一位服務員。  
「我在等一個人，或者說，我本來以為他在這裡等我，結果看來我也許是想多了。」  
「是這樣啊。您的圍巾好像有點舊了。而且，現在也還沒這麼冷。」  
阿爾弗雷德沒有再說話，靜靜地感受著三藩市這個寂寞又喧鬧的夜。

王耀雙手插在風衣口袋，抬頭呆呆地看著自由女神。  
自由，平等，人權，三權分立。  
他想起那個年輕的金髮小子，不由得笑了笑。紐約，世界金融的中心，一切財富好像都能從這裡得到生命的光華。  
王耀去了長島後來到自由神像下。  
We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable rights, that they are among these are life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness.   
「God bless the USA……」王耀朝著女神的方向說著，不久前正是某件大事件的十四週年的紀念日啊。  
「行程要結束了。」上司拍拍王耀的肩膀。  
王耀轉過頭摘下帽子，上司愣了一下：「怎麼忽然剪短頭髮了？」  
「這邊這麼涼快，我怕回到去太熱不習慣，想到也很久沒有換過髮型了就逛街的時候就順便剪短了，理髮師還說看起來很是神清氣爽啊。」王耀苦笑著。

—Fin—


End file.
